Feeling on Your Booty
by Osa P
Summary: Heero and Duo go to a club and burn up the dance floor. My first songfic and it's wrong on so many levels. 1x2x1


Author: Sari  
Rating: PG-13 or R whatever you please  
Warnings: Abuse of ebonics, Funni names, naughty dancing(not really but i'll pride myself), and just all around crappy  
Archive: Force no my blight. Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!! or fanfiction.net and Team Rocket Shinigami Castle  
Feedback: God yes! e-mail me at sari-chan@excite.com Please i don't check the thing from lack of messages. Flames are welcome. I'll use them to warm my mom's hands.  
AN: This is real short and not very good. Ya know, sucky title, sucky discriptions and too cross-posting. This is dedicated to Shayla and Jeremy for their wacky-ass dancin'. ^_^_^_^  
Feelin' on Yo Booty  
Fakku Oshiri[1] watched the dance floor with cool eyes. He didn't need to dance for everyone to know he was king. Lately, though, some newbies had been stealing the spotlight forcing him to prove himself. But, it seemed like every time he sat down or looked away there those two would be, everyone cheering them on instead of him. Fakku was majorly p.o.ed.  
  
"This is the last night", he whispered to himself, "I ain't takin' no sutff from them no longer. They asses are mine." He pushed roughly past various ppl, making a pathway. He'd put on his best moves and those two would go home crying in shame. Or so he thought.  
  
Just as he made it to the middle of the floor they were there. The whole club went deathly silent as they stared at each other. The newbies looked on showing disintrest, the girl smirking at him like he was nothing. Fakku growled.  
  
"This is the last time your gonna be seen, suckas." Fakku snapped his fingers and instantly "Where the Party At" started up. He nodded his head to get a feel for the beat shaking out his blue fubu clad arms and legs before moving his arms jerkilly around his body, showing it off to the ladies. Fakku Oshiri didn't float that boat. He moved like water across the floor vibrating his whole body, his arms twisting, legs and feet imitating the moonwalk.   
  
Fakku bent his knees and thrusted his hips forward, jumping every little while to turn him around in a full circle.[2] The crowed chanted his name to the beat, making his already to big ego grow.   
  
One of the newbies, the japanese with the intense blue eyes and lithe body, pulled his equally good looking "girlfriend" out onto the dance floor by her long braid. They immeadiately caught the beat and began to dance. The japanese put his hands on his knees and stuck his cute butt out and shaking it to the beat. His partner did the same and they sunk lower to the floor with every word sung until they reached the ground. That was the cue for them to fluidly move their torso's to opposite sides and snap to the beat, then repeat it on the other side, slowly moving back upwards.   
  
Fakku glared angrily as 'his' crowd began cheering their names. Heero and Duo? What kind of names were those? Stupid ass names if you asked him. The corwd was getting more riled up than normal and that was the last straw for him. He slid out on his knees and pulled out all his Usher moves and it appeared he was winning the crowds appeal until the song changed to the "Feelin' on Yo Booty" remix. Before he could catch the rhythm, Heero and Duo were already out on the floor, doing better than before.  
  
When the chorus sang 'So~ much booty' Duo, the long haired one, was less than an inch away from Heero's pelvis shaking his ass as 'her' boyfriend thrust forward. Duo gradually became looser and dropped farther down until his ass was higher than his head were he paused allowing Heero to put a hand on his back, one arm in the air, still doing the over-dramatized thrusting.   
  
People cheered amazed and pleased by their daring moves. Fakku hopelessly tried to grab the crowds attention by performing his best moves, however they were mesmerized at the couple on the floor. Said couple now had Duo with his hands on the floor and moving forward slightly as Heero spanked him, moving lower till he was face to ass.   
  
Screams were heard from the crowd at their lewd movements. They hadn't seen anything this could in years. As R. Kelly went into his series of musically saying booty, Heero put his arms around Duo's neck, Duo's arms around his waist, and they thrusted towards each other. As the song ended they vibrated against one another, sending the crowd roaring.  
  
Fakku stared in shock as he was finally shown up. The couple approached him, forcing him out of his state of shock. The two had their hands around their waist smirking at him like a cats who had each gotten a whole bird and a a dish of cream.   
  
"Oi, Fakku", Heero shouted over the constant noise, "Fuck you." He then leaned over and stuck his head underneath his lover's chin, having said his piece.  
  
"And another thing", Duo spoke, "you'd best be gettin' glasses sucka, cuz I ain't no heffer. I'm a guy fool!" With that they left the broken Fakku Oshiri to mourn after being beaten by some sexy gay guys.  
~Owari?~ I dunno.....maybe  
  
1. Anyone who can guess/knows what his name means shall get....NOTHING! But you'll get a good laugh. ^_^ His name is the american way so flip it around....  
2. It's better if you see it, really Xo  
  
Duo: Birds?  
Heero: *holds up middle fingers*  
Duo: Ya know what fingers kinda look like?  
Heero: *smirks* Hai.  
Duo: And they come equipped with plenty of 'cream'  
Heero: *grabs Duo by the braid and drags him to the nearest broom closet*  
Sari: There be strange things comin' from that closet. Ppl say it's ghost. Horny ghost. *grins* Review, or e-mail peeps and maybe i'll continues......unless this really sucked, then it dun matter...... 


End file.
